


7:34 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Father-daughter shopping trip and defeating villains,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell before they exchanged smiles.





	7:34 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Father-daughter shopping trip and defeating villains,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell before they exchanged smiles and returned to Smallville from Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
